


Made Whole by the Stars

by Ars_Matron



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Phichit Chulanont, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Sci-Fi, YOI Omegaverse Week, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ars_Matron/pseuds/Ars_Matron
Summary: Everything went back to him. Back to Ruthenia and their wealth. And the crumbling economy of the Shin Nippon. Things hadn’t been the same after that last storm. The solar flares were getting worse. Crops weren’t growing. Most of the water had become contaminated. Their planet was dying, and their people would die along with it.They had but one gambit left….Yuuri.______Day One of YOI Omegaverse Week!Viktuuri/arranged marriage/sci-fi





	Made Whole by the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> DAY ONE HERE WE GO!!!
> 
> Ruthenia - is actually a really old way of saying Russia  
> Shin Nippon - New Japan (direct translation)
> 
> I think that's about it! Enjoy!

Arranged Marriage / Courting / Sci-fi

 

The cabin shook. The lights blinked off and on, threatening to fail completely and plunge them into darkness. Glass bottles on the table rattled, a few toppling to the floor. And from somewhere on the ship a siren sounded. So faint the harrowing racket barely made it through the door to Yuuri’s quarters. The whole commotion only lasted a moment. Yuuri had just enough time to grasp the sides of the vanity as he was shaken to and fro. Then it was over. The lights were steady and the siren gone. The ships power held for a little while longer.

But Yuuri’s white knuckled grip on the smooth formica tabletop didn’t ease. His hammering heart wouldn't settle.

“Can’t they hold this thing steady?” Phichit said sulkily, as he wobbled into Yuuri’s dressing room.

“I would say it’s the pilot’s fault. But it’s a wonder this piece of junk is actually working at all.” Mari took a long drag from her red plastic smoke pin. Her perch near the window had never faltered in all the ruacus. There wasn’t much that could shake her. 

“Mari, pleeaase!” Phichit flopped onto a thin cushioned chair, his face turning a sickly green. “Make all the jokes you want about how this ship could fall apart around us, once we’re on land again. Not before!”

She gave a sardonic chuckle. Blowing a puff of spicy scented vapor his way. “It’s only the truth.”

Behind him they bickered. Back and forth, back and forth. They had been on this broken down ship for over three months. That’s how long the trip from Shin Nippon to Ruthenia took. Tack on an extra week for accumulated engine failures. Three days of which they were running on nothing but the backup generators. And now they were nearly a week overdue. 

It wasn’t anyone’s fault. The ship was simply too old and in need of repair to make the trip smoothly. At least the engines were easy enough to get back online. The food replicators had gone down two weeks in, and after their fresh rations had run out they’d eaten nothing but freeze dried meals. Mari bullied the crew to make sure Yuuri got all the little packets labelled ‘katsudon’. But even with everyone’s assurance that it was the best of the lot, the little brown cubes remained inedible. 

Yuuri tried to focus on the good. 

They still had plenty of water. Enough that shower rations hadn’t been cut. The air filters and circulation vents were holding up. And though it was disgusting, they did technically have food.

Not that Yuuri could eat. He was far too nervous for that. 

“You’re the worst, you know that.” Phichit spat at Mari with a disgusted wave of his hand. “I can’t believe they’re actually letting you come along for this. We’re supposed to be making a good impression.” 

“I’m not trying to impress the stuffed shirts on that frozen rock.” Mari said flippantly. “I’m only here for Yuuri.”

The rest of their words became a low hum to him. Everything went back to him. Back to Ruthenia and their wealth. And the crumbling economy of the Shin Nippon. Things hadn’t been the same after that last storm. The solar flares were getting worse. Crops weren’t growing. Most of the water had become contaminated. Their planet was dying, and their people would die along with it. 

There weren’t enough functioning ships to transport everyone to safety. Though that point had been rather moot. Even if they had ships they still had nowhere to go. All of the Empire’s money had gone to the people. Trying to reinforce buildings and roads back when they thought such pursuits were worthwhile. Once they gave up on the settlements, when everyone flocked to the capital for shelter. Every last resource went to feeding the masses. There had been no extra money to pay the Federation’s taxes, nothing left to keep them happy and the channels of communication open. 

They had but one gambit left….Yuuri. 

He rose an unsteady hand to his forehead. Careful of the thin layer of pale makeup as he touched cool fingers to his numb face. There was too much riding on this. It didn’t matter that the Ruthenians had agreed to their terms. Nothing was set in stone. Not until ships were sent and the people of Shin Nippon were finally safe. Ruthenia was a large planet, if bitterly cold. There was still crops and farming that could be done, which meant work for Yuuri’s people.

Most importantly Ruthenia was wealthy. They were connected with the federation. Receiving shipments of food and medicine daily, on top of any emergency supplies they may be in need of. They never had to worry about power failures, or want for food, proper clothing, shelter. And they were rich with new technology. Mari had told him of all the wonders of the capital city when she and their father had returned from the treaty meeting. 

She had even brought him back something, a gift of a platinum watch with a vidscreen display. It was hardly more than a shiny trinket to him, as Shin Nippon didn’t run on the same web access as Ruthenia. When they were even able to get their networks up and running. But he was able to turn it on and view all the things that had been pre-installed on it for him. 

When the small vidscreen flared into life the first thing he saw was the smiling face of a handsome man with short silvery hair and crystalline blue eyes. He wore a pristine maroon dress shirt. The top few buttons undone to display sharp collar bones and a bit of chest. In his arms he held a very large, very fluffy poodle that had sent a twist through Yuuri’s heart at first sight. It looked so much like his own poodle who had passed away recently. After the last bout of devastating storms. 

Yuuri’s heart had stilled in his chest as he took in the picture. His first look at Viktor Nikiforov. The Ruthenian Emperor's alpha son. Intergalactic icon. The Federation’s top student when he was in the academy, and their most decorated member in fifty years. He was a Vice Admiral by his own merit. And according to Phichit, he had been named the sexiest man in the universe two years running. 

And most recently, he had become Yuuri’s intended.

“Yuuri?” Mari placed a hand on his shoulder. Her alpha scent, so much like his own, surrounded him. Calming some of the nerves that raged under his skin. 

“I’m fine.” Yuuri shook her off. Leaning over he gathered up the bottles and pots that had toppled to the floor in the turbulence. Thankfully nothing had spilled. They couldn’t afford to waste anything. Taking up a bottle of bright red nail lacquer, he set to polishing each of his finely manicured nails. After three months on the ship, where he wasn’t allowed to lift a finger, let alone getting his hands dirty with the rebuilding their cities. Yuuri’s nails had finally gotten a chance to grow out. 

“Yuuri, I’m sorry.” Phichit rose shakily from his seat, as though fearing the ship would take another dip. Shooing Mari way, he took the nail polish from Yuuri. “We shouldn’t have been bickering. It isn’t fair to you. Let me do this.” Phichit crouched in front of Yuuri, taking one of his hands in his own. Despite being an alpha himself, Phichit excelled at these sorts of things. Making Phichit the perfect companion, he could be a bodyguard and an assistant.

He worked his way over Yuuri’s right hand twice as fast as Yuuri could have done himself. When Phichit finished the last finger he rested it lightly on the plush chair arm to let it dry and Phichit took up his other hand. His movements stalling briefly as he brushed against the watch on Yuuri’s wrist. 

He glanced up at Yuuri. Dark eyes twinkling for just a moment before he ducked his head and began working on Yuuri’s fingernails. “I see you’re still wearing it.”

Yuuri cleared his throat, looking away from Phichit’s glistening black hair. He caught sight of his pale reflection in the mirror. The little bit of red at his eyes and lips drew attention to his delicate features and brought out an amber glow to his eyes. “I didn’t want to offend him by not wearing his gift.” His feigned nonchalance didn’t fool Phichit.

“He’s quite handsome, isn’t he.” Phichit’s smirk was clear in his voice. 

“He is.” Yuuri agreed. Because it would be stupid not to. He was more than handsome. He was gorgeous! Once Yuuri washed off all this paint and Viktor saw him for the first time without it, he would be cross at having accepted the hand of such a plain omega. And without a lovely bride this treaty was just one large handout by the Ruthenians. Who now had to feed and house hundreds of new citizens. 

But he didn’t say any of that. 

He flicked his eyes to Mari as she settled back by the window. Her smoke pen already back in her mouth. “What was he like when you met him?” He asked. His voice soft and hesitant. He had reframed from asking for so long. But soon he would be face to face with this foreign alpha prince. Too soon. He needed to know now. 

Mari lulled her head back against the wall. Mulling over her thoughts as she took a deep pull of her smoke pen, blowing hazy blue smoke out in a long curling breath. “He was agreeable enough. Chatty. Kept talking about the federation and his time at the academy. He asked why we never sent cadets there.” Mari scoffed. “I told him that when you have to make the decision to pay taxes for the paltry support the federation might send, or using the money to feed your people. You tend to not hold to the same set of standards as everyone else.”

“Mari!” Yuuri shrieked, turning to face her with a clatter of beaded ornaments and rustling silk. “You can’t just say things that like! We need their help. Oh!” Yuuri looked back down at his now ruined nails and a very startled Phichit. “Oh, Phichit I’m so sorry.”

“No worries. It’s nothing we can’t fix.” Phichit screwed the lid back on the bottle and reached for the tissues and acetone. The acrid scent filled the small space quickly as Phichit rubbed the cold liquid on his fingertips. 

“I only told him the truth, Yuuri. Besides, he wasn’t upset by it.”

He didn’t know what to say to that. The negotiations had to have gone well, otherwise they wouldn’t be on their way to Ruthenia. Yuuri’s lips twisted into a grimace. Why would someone like Viktor agree to this treaty? Maybe he didn’t have a choice. Maybe like Yuuri, the leaders of his country had chosen for him. He certainly didn’t choose Yuuri himself. Especially not with Mari there stirring up trouble. 

Alphas on the more established planets wanted sweet, docile omegas. Omegas who were pretty little dolls. Who were primped and pampered. Raised to be perfect for their alphas and bare them equally lovely children. 

Yuuri wasn’t any of those things. No one on Shin Nippon had the means to spend their days in opulent excess. He’d gotten his hands dirty cleaning up decimated shanty towns after the storms. He’d stitched up the wounded with nothing more than fishing wire, and cleaned wounds with crushed leaves and the alcohol Yuuri had to distill himself.

Yuuri had never been coddled in his life, he didn’t know how to be a princess. Perhaps that’s what scared him the most. That no matter what, Yuuri was going to fall short of Viktor’s expectations. 

“It’s going to be okay, kiddo. We’re here for you. Nothing’s going to happen to you I promise.” Mari’s voice was brought low by the smoke as she exhaled. But there was a gentle edge to the roughness.

“Yeah. We got you, Yuuri.” Phichit gave him a big, shining smile. 

“Thank you. Both of you.” It didn’t wash away the stress. It didn’t cure his fears of rejection. Or the impending disaster for an entire planet if he couldn’t seal this treaty. But it did help ease the weight that was resting on his shoulders. Warming the frigid core of his anxieties. “I’m so grateful you two can be here with me for this.”

“Oh, baby brother.” Mari rose fluidly from her seat and crossed the room. Careful of Yuuri’s makeup she wrapped her arms around his thin shoulders. “We wouldn’t miss your wedding for the world.” 

 

~~~

 

“Does this look good?”

“Yes...”

Viktor whipped around at the blasé tone. Chris was sprawled over the lounge, scrolling through something on his vidscreen. “You aren’t even looking! Why aren’t you taking this seriously?” 

“I’m not looking because you got all dressed up yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that. And every other day for the last week. And each day you’ve asked me, ‘How do I look?’, and as always, you look fine.” Chris’ dark green eyes never lifted from the screen and Viktor had half a mind to toss the damn thing out a window. 

“I got dressed up everyday this week because he was supposed to be here a week ago!” That, and taking the time to hone his appearance turned out to be a great distraction. Worrying about whether his trousers were pressed or making sure his hair was just right was almost enough to take his mind off the fact that his future mate was on his way. And in a less than trustworthy ship, if Georgi’s reports were anything to go by.

But distracting himself with his appearance only helped so much. Viktor was a nervous wreck. And Christophe was supposed to be helping!

“You’re sure he’s coming today?” Chris asked dully. 

“Yes, Chris!”

“You realize you said that yesterday, too. Right?”

“I know! But Georgi said they’re in range for making it in by this evening. Sundown! At the latest!”

Chris hummed low. Thoughtful. “Well if Georgi said it then I believe him.” And finally. Finally! He raised his eyes from his vidscreen. “You went with the pink shirt? Again?”

“I sent a picture to him of me in this shirt. I just want to make sure he recognizes me.” Viktor turned back to his full length mirror. The noonday sun filtered in through the windows glinting off his short silver hair and the golden shirt buttons. 

Viktor loved the openness of having three walls of glass encasing him at this height. He was on one of the top floors of the tallest building in the city. He’d always found it magical. Like standing on a cloud. And at night, surrounded by nothing but the stars, All the cares and worries that the day brough would simply disappear and he could finally relax encased in dark oblivion. 

He imagined it was how being adrift in space would feel. 

“Viktor, you’ll be the tallest, bounciest, alpha in the welcoming party. He’s going to know it’s you.” 

Viktor’s retort died on lips as his watch buzzed merrily on his wrist. He quickly pulled back his sleeve to take a look. “Chris! Chris, look!” Viktor shoved his wrist under Christophe’s nose. The notification was still blinking brightly. 

‘Paired Device Within Range’

“He’s here!” Viktor cried out joyfully. Skipping over to the nearest window to peer up into the sky, as though hoping to catch a glimpse of their ship.

“He’s just in range, Vitya. It’ll be another several hours before they are even in orbit.” 

Viktor, ignoring Chris’ doloris tone, pranced to the desk and took up his tablet. “Have you seen him?”

“Yes.” Chris said dryly.

“Here look!” Viktor quickly pulled up the dossier the Shin Nippon ambassadors had sent him. Not to the picture of Katsuki Yuuri in formal dress of silk and pretty jewels, sitting still and proper for a photo. Though that one was very lovely and he did look at it often. 

And maybe it was the background image for his own vidwatch. 

No, he turned to the series of photos that had come along with the file. There were so many of them! Photos and gifs of Yuuri working around the city where he lived. A photo of him feeding a child. Yuuri had them wrapped snugly in a blanket, held close to his chest. 

There was a gif of him helping to erect a shelter with several other townsfolk. The only thing that distinguished Yuuri from anyone else was his clothing. His were just a little bit nicer. There were no visible holes in them and the fabric was well woven. Though he was just as dirty as the others. Though he appeared unconcerned with the dirt and grime that coated him. 

And just like everyone else in the photos, Yuuri was just a little too pale, just a little too thin. Viktor’s heart dipped painfully to see it. He had been unaware of Shin Nippon’s plight. Unaware of the brave souls that fought on the farthest reaches of their solar system. 

Until he met the Katsuki’s. Until he had seen these pictures of someone who had done far more for his people than Viktor ever had, or ever could. Someone more worthy of leadership and the devotion of his people than Viktor himself. Hearing the accounts of what life was like on their planet, and seeing how hard everyone worked to keep going, had settle it all for Viktor. He had agreed to the treaty without even consulting his father. There was one thing Viktor knew for a certainty. Ruthenia needed the people of Shin Nippon. Their spark, their drive for life. 

Ruthenia needed Yuuri. 

He moved to the next photo. A gif that showed Yuuri working a service line, passing out food and water to the waiting citizens. In yet another he was tending to the wounded with swift, sure movements. Again and again there he was. Lovely, despite his deprivation. Nothing could mar his beauty or hide his graceful poise. 

Viktor pushed on Chris’ shoulder until he sat up. He moved enough to let Viktor sit next to him and, for perhaps the millionth time in four months, allowed Viktor to show him all the pictures of Katsuki Yuuri he could find. 

“Look at him.” Viktor sighed, head slumping onto Chris’ shoulder. “I hope he’s happy here.”

“Oh, mon loup. I’m sure he will be.” Chris’ voice was gentle as he wrapped an arm around Viktor’s shoulders. “You know, if you want him to get it before he lands, you ought to have Georgi launch it now.”

“Oh, right!” Viktor fiddled with his vidwatch until he brought up the right app. “Georgi, go ahead and send it to the Shin Nippon ship.” 

“Roger, Vitya!” Georgi’s voice rang through the small device before cutting out with a small crack of static. From their seats they could see out the window right to the launch pad several blocks away. A few moments passed before a small rocket lifted off. Viktor followed the path of its fiery red tail until it disappeared in cloudless sky. 

“I hope he likes it.” Viktor said softly. He wanted so much for Yuuri to like it. To like him. 

Chris ran a hand through Viktor’s hair, his voice a low murmur in his ear. “I’m sure he will, Vitya. I’m sure he will.”

 

~~~

 

“Keep your arms up, Yuuri.” Phichit didn’t sound angry. Though that was the third time he’d reminded Yuuri in just a few minutes to either keep still or to lift his arms. He was usually better at this. Though there weren’t very many reasons for him to dress up. He knew how to stand still long enough for someone he help him into the far too heavy garments that were technically part of his station. 

He was just tired. He hadn’t been sleeping well. He hadn’t slept well in nearly five months if he was being honest. Ever since his parents and Mari, as their heir, had made the choice to contact Ruthenia with their proposal. The night before had been worse though. His dreams were full of nightmares of broken treaties and callous silver haired alphas who ended up hating him. 

“Sorry, Peach.” Yuuri lifted his heavy arms higher, his movements sluggish. His arms ached under the weight of the silk. He didn’t remember kimono taking so long to tie before. 

“Almost finished, I promise.” Phichit assured him. As though he had heard Yuuri’s thoughts. 

The kimono was heavier than he remembered as well. When he had tried it on for his parents back home there hadn’t seemed to be so many layers, or folds, or tiny little details that needed to be seen to. It hadn’t hang quite so long either. He’s almost certain of it. The main robe was thick, swallowing his form in snowy silk edged with bright red. Which matched the red and gold obi that cinched it tight. Topped off with a red floral haroi that dragged the floor. 

It would be a wonder if he didn’t collapse under the weight when he tried to walk. 

As if that was bad enough Phichit had styled his hair with all the lovely, annoying, pins and ornaments that went along with the gaudy ensemble. They clacked with every minute tilt of his head. Throwing him off balance and occasionally obscuring his vision. 

A chime sounded through the dressing room. “What now!” Phichit groaned, his hands never stopping in their task. 

“Open com!” Yuuri lifted his voice to be heard by the ship's computers. “What is it?”

“Katsuki sama, there’s a...ugh...package here for you. We just intercepted it. It’s from the Prince of Ruthenia.” 

“What could he possibly be sending you that can’t wait until we arrive?” Phichit groaned as he made the last loop of the obi. Pulling it tight enough to make Yuuri’s breath catch. 

“I’ll be there in a few minutes. Thank you Takeshi.” Yuuri gave a weak shake of his head. Even if he asked Takeshi to not call him ‘Katsuki sama’, for the hundredth time in the three months of their trip. He already knew that he wouldn’t stop. Everyone seemed to think that they needed to play by the rules of the Federation. And According to the Federation they were a planet ruled by a monarchy and Yuuri was the omega child of Shin Nippon’s documented monarchs. Which made Yuuri a princess in the Federations eyes. 

Even if Shin Nippon had set aside such things. It had been nearly century since the storms began. The entire western hemisphere had been made uninhabitable. Yuuri’s family had made a choice then, to either see their people destroyed, or to use their own wealth to aid those in need.

As much as he hated his childhood friends referring to him in such a way, Yuuri knew he needed to start getting used to this change. 

Phichit placed the robe over his shoulders. Yuuri straightened as much as he could. Trying not to falter under so much weight. Head held high and shoulders back, Yuuri swept from the room. Minako had drilled him on his movements before he left. How to hold himself to be the omega lady they were expecting. He had been practicing for the whole trip. Now he was finally ready to pull out all he’d learned to make the right impression. 

The ship was just a small transport vessel. So the grand procession that Yuuri and Phichit made lasted all of two minutes, with only the rickety metal grated catwalks to see as they made their way to the cargo hold. The only place on the ship with a loading dock and airlock, and thus, the only place where a package from space could be delivered. 

Everyone bowed low as he entered. Backs parallel to the floor and eyes down. Yuuri’s hands twitched at his side, but otherwise he made to move to correct them. Though it rankled his nerves. After he was in the room fully he gave a wave of his hand and everyone stood straight. Though no one looked him in the eyes. It was an old custom, one they had adopted again after the treaty was in place. For the last four months no one but Phichit and his family had spoken to or even looked at him normally. 

There was a large crate in the centre of the room. They had already pried the lid off for him. A small jewelled box sat atop a larger one of dull metal. He picked up the litte box, it was made of dark polished wood with glittering crystal inlay. It was shut tight, connected by a smooth piece of black glass Yuuri couldn’t figure out no matter how he held it. Mari came up behind him as Yuuri started tapping the glass a bit experimentally. 

“I think it’s a scanner.” She drawled. He glanced over at her. She had changed into her formal wear as well. A hakama of black silk with the their families dove sigil embroidered in silver thread on the breast. Her garb was just rich has his. Though far less extravagant and probably ten whole pounds lighter. Which was incredibly unfair! 

“Scanner?” Yuuri flipped it back to the glass lock.”

“Hold that watch you have to it.’

“Oh!” Of course! These sort of things could be scanned to retrieve all sorts of information from medical documents to the transfer of monetary credits. He should have realized it also held a PIN or something of the sort as a locking mechanism. Though he’d hardly been able to do any more than view the photos on it….so there was no telling what else it might do. 

He ran his wrist over the glass, there was a bright flash of orange light and an audible pop, then it clicked open in his hands. Yuuri’s breath caught at the sight. Nestled in velvet, a violet so dark that as to nearly be black, was a choker of woven gold lace. A large oval turquoise was set in the middle. Inlaid was a cameo of a dove in light pink sapphire flying above a wolf craved of onyx. The family sigil of both of the Katsuki’s and the Nikiforov’s together. 

He ran a finger over the small carvings in slow gentle strokes. 

“Unbelievable!” Mari scoffed. “Such frivolity. What, is he trying to impress you?”

“Mari, that’s enough.” Yuuri’s voice was soft. He never looked up from his gift. “We will not spurn their gifts just because they are…frivolous.” That was a bit of an understatement. The heft of the necklace was enough for him to believe it was real. He could sell it and be able to feed his whole city for a week. Perhaps longer. 

Yuuri took a deep breath and tried not to think of the people he left behind. They would be taken care of because of him. So the last thing they needed to do was reject the prince and his gifts. 

“They simply have different…priorities. Courting is very important to them. Minako sensei said that even the common people of Ruthenia hold courting to very high standards. They need to see their prince’s courting gifts well received.” He sat the box down and held the necklace aloft. “Help me with this.” Phichit swept forward quickly to secure it around his neck. The large jewelled cameo sat perfectly on the hollow of his throat. 

Somehow, it was the heaviest thing he had put on all day. 

That left the large metal crate. Yuuri ran his wrist over the glass panel. There came the same flair of orange, but this time there was no pop or click. But his wrist vibrated and the vidscreen lit up. A message flashing. 

“Well, what is it?” Mari asked, annoyed. 

“It’s….it’s food.” Yuuri read over the message once more.

“He gave you food?” Phichit looked over at the large crate with a raised eyebrow. 

“Not me. It’s for the crew.” Everyone around the room perked up at that. All eyes turning to the box now. Three months of scarce rations were wearing on everyone. “Mair and I will be dining with the royal family. This is for everyone else once we’re departed.” 

“Well. What do you know.” Mari said, just a hint less caustically than before. “I guess not all of his gifts are so useless.” 

 

~~~

 

“Stop fidgeting.” Yakov hissed under his breath. He didn’t turn to look at Viktor as he said it. 

Viktor wanted to bite back that he was not, in fact, fidgeting. But that would probably be a lie. He wasn’t ‘fidgeting’. He was nervous! The Shin Nippon ship had been in orbit for the past hour as it made its descent to the planet. Such slow proceedings were common for a ship the age of that one. Or so he had been told. But Viktor was still a bundle of nerves as he waited, waited, waited for the damn thing to break atmo and land! 

And then he spotted it. He wasn’t the only one to gasp as the small black dot grew larger and larger the nearer they came. And suddenly four months preparations didn’t seem enough! He only had the basics on the things Yuuri liked. What if he had missed something vital! What if he had miss read the dossier and what Viktor thought was his favorite color actually ended up frightening him away!

No, no…he needed to calm down. That was silly. There was nothing about Yuuri having a fear to color or food, or even a creature. He liked poodles, fried pork with rice, and the color blue. Everything would be fine!

Another round of gasps jerked Viktor from his thoughts. At first he couldn’t understand what was happening. Until he looked back up. The Shin Nippon ship was much closer now, but a trail of black smoke followed in its wake. Something on the ship was burning! 

“Yakov!” He turned to the councillor for any sort of help. 

Yakov shook his head, before speaking into his vidwatch. “Georgi, launch two of the vipers to follow the Shin ship down, tell them not to interfere unless it looks like they won’t make it. See that that ship lands and everyone on it is safe.”

“Aye, sir!” Georgi’s clear voice rang around the courtyard. “I just made contact with their pilot, sir. They seem to think they can land with no trouble.”

“Good, just keep an eye on it.” Yakov lowered his wrist with a sigh. “That’s all I can do.”

Viktor nodded numbly. Wide eyes going back to the smouldering ship. They were so close. The landing dock was in the middle of a large circular courtyard. Surrounded on all sides by the palace. Archways, enormous windows of stained glass showing the claiming of the planet itself. The perseverance of their ancestors as they wrestled the frozen, formidable planet and its deadly fauna into submission.

Would Yuuri find the sight heartening? Would he see it as joining a worthy family? A strong family. Or would he think he was marrying into a line of brutes?

He didn’t have much longer to dwell on what Yuuri may or may not think once he landed…. As his ship hit the platform with enough force to knock everyone back a few steps. 

“It’s a good thing that junk doesn’t need to break atmo again.”

“No wonder they wanted this treaty, if that’s all they have to send their royalty in.”

“Do you think the princess is ok?”

“That was an awful landing, what if he’s hurt.”

All around him people chattered and whispered. Viktor had been able to keep just how desperate the Shin Nipponese were to get their aid from the masses. Unsure how they would take such a treaty…though there was no hiding it now. 

Several long, agonizing seconds passed and the whispers around them only increased. Viktor was about to suggest that they send someone to inspect the ship, when the hatch released in a tiny puff of steam. The door opened slowly, but smoothly. A ramp dropping down for departure. 

The crowd around him quieted down as someone walked out onto the platform. Viktor’s heart leaped, then settled as he realized it was not Yuuri. This boy was darker, dressed in a red and gold outfit of baggy pants and a roomy jacket. Viktor had been doing his research and was pretty sure they were called hakama…pretty sure. 

The young man cleared his throat, standing tall and proud for all to see. For all the world as though his ship had not just crash landed in the middle of a pristine landing pad. And now that Viktor got a good look at him, he was almost certain he had seen the boy before. Maybe he was in some the photos of Yuuri he had received…they must be friends. He smiled softly at that, before snapping back as the boy spoke. 

“It is my great honor to present. Her royal highness, the heir of Shin Nippon, Alpha Prince Katsuki Mari. And her brother, the Omega Princess Katsuki Yuuri.” Quickly he moved to the side making room on the platform and bowing down low. His back parallel to ground, head and eyes down. 

As soon as he was in position two more figures drifted onto the platform. One tall and foreboding in black. The other, a vision of white on red. Once his eyes found Yuuri he could not look away. Suddenly all the things he was worried about multiplied. How was his hair? Was there anything on his face? What about his clothes! Oh god, had he over done it with the scent enhancers? Would the first thing his future bride do upon meeting him be to sneeze in his face because Viktor smelled like a repulsive, over eager alpha?

And then, none of it matter. Yuuri lifted his head enough to catch Viktor’s eyes….And he was lost in their depths, in the blazing soul behind them. Something that the pictures and short looped videos could never catch. A small smile curved his painted lips causing Viktor’s heart to stutter in his chest. 

On Yuuri throat sat Viktor’s latest present. 

And he knew. Everything would be fine. 

As one Mari and Yuuri began their slow walk off the platform towards Viktor. He had moved to the base of the landing dock to greet them properly. The setting sun caught on the jewels of Yuuri’s hair ornaments, wreathing him in glittering light. The red sun added some color to his pale painted cheeks. Though Viktor knew it was illusion. Much like the layers of clothing added bulk to his small frame that wasn’t really there. Even with all the makeup he could tell that Yuuri’s cheeks were thinner than the pictures had shown. 

Pictures which Viktor had worried over for months as they showed a young man in need as he fought valiantly for his people against a dying world. 

Viktor would do everything in his power to help. 

 

~~~

 

Yuuri’s grip on Mari’s arm tightened as they approached Viktor. He was taller than Yuuri had expected. Taller and bigger and more, more…well just more! His hair was so shiny in the setting sun that it glowed. His eyes just as bright and lovely as the jewel he had gifted Yuuri. And even from several paces away Viktor’s scent reached them. 

Like warm cocoa and fresh bergamot. Everything about him was divine. 

Viktor smiled at him, and it was all Yuuri could do not to melt under his radiance. Then he caught a hint of Mari’s scent, full of annoyance and her own brand of alpha pheromones. It knocked him out of whatever reverie his nerves, and Viktor’s unfair beauty, had caused. 

“Nikiforov.” Mari drawled in way of greeting. Sticking out her hand that Yuuri didn’t have in a death grip out to Viktor.

“Katsuki sama.” Despite Mari’s aloof attitude, Viktor greeted her kindly. Smiling at her and shaking her hand. Though his lovely eyes kept falling back to Yuuri.

Mari sighed at the display. “Allow me to introduce you to my little brother, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri gave a nod of his head, lifting his hand for Viktor to take. Silently he thanked Minako on drilling him in etiquette, as his hand didn’t shake though his nerves were completely on edge. He took a deep, calming breath as Viktor took his hand and lifted it to it up. His lips were slightly parted and just sigh of kissing Yuuri’s fingers he inhaled deeply. Trying to catch his scent and commit to memory. 

Viktor’s pupils first contracted, then dilated as he took in Yuuri’s scent. Finally he brought Yuuri’s hand down, though he never released it. “It’s a great pleasure to meet you, Yuuri.” Viktor’s voice wrapped around Yuuri’s name in such a strange, and pleasing way. It sent a shiver down his spine. Made him happy for the layers of makeup that now hid his blushing cheeks. 

“The pleasure is mine.” Yuuri said demurely. Lowering his eyes as he spoke. Just like Minako had taught him. “Thank you very much for you lovely gifts.”

Viktor traced a finger over the jewel on Yuuri’s throat, his smile pleased. “I do hope that the rest of the gift was just as well received.”

Mari laughed loudly, drawing both of their attentions away from one another for what seemed like an eternity. How quickly Yuuri had been caught up by Viktor’s presence…

“They’ve probably already cracked it open. It’ll be gone by the time the sun is fully down.” It was the lightest, friendliest tone Mari had used towards anything dealing with Viktor in the past four months. 

Viktor’s smile softened, nearly vanishing as he looked them over once more. “Where there more complications we were not aware of on your trip?”

Yuuri shot Mari a quick glance, but she only shrugged. He had not been aware that she had been in contact with the Ruthenians on their trip. “The food replicators went down about a week in. We’ve been eating emergency rations for three months.” 

Yuuri grimaced. They didn’t need to be talking about this right now. Not in front of so many people who were listening to their every word! But Viktor’s fingers only tightened around his own. Causing Yuuri to look up into his face once more. The smile was gone, something very close to worry and perhaps even anger, flashed in Viktor’s eyes. Then the smile was back. Different than before. Sharper. 

“Then what are we waiting for!” His voice cheery once more. Viktor pulled Yuuri closer to him, looping Yuuri’s arm through his. “Let’s get the two, ugh, three of you settled.” Viktor amended when he noticed Phichit. “If you’ll just go with Yakov. I’ll see that the princess is comfortable.” He looked down into Yuuri’s eyes, giving him another gleaming smile. “There’s something very important I want to show you before tonight’s celebration diner.”

“Of course.” Yuuri’s breath faulted on the words. Viktor was kind and respectable. His father had been quick to assure him, and everything Mari had to say only left him with the impression that perhaps Viktor’s acted a bit younger than his twenty-seven years. So he simple clutched Viktor’s arm and allowed himself to be lead away. 

Viktor would take care of him. Alphas on this planet held to more traditional ways. Courting, and preening for a mate. Yuuri nodded to himself. Resolutely pushing anything unsavory from his mind. 

Like that traditional alphas could also, if they were so willing, could simply claim a mate. Whether said omega wanted it or not. 

Viktor lead him out of the courtyard, Yuuri couldn’t help sighing in relief. Everything had been far too bright there. The setting sun flashing off marble pillars and white concrete. So bright as it hit the stained glass. Dazzling the eyes. After months of the low light of the ship and endless black of space, it was almost too much. 

The halls they pass through are just as pristine. Though there are long swaths of plush carpets in intricate patterns of reds, blues, and violets to break up all the white. Here and there are large painting of an important figure, or a lovely scene depicted on canvas that dwarfed them both. 

Viktor chatted merrily as they walked. His hold on Yuuri’s arm firm, but not demanding. It was simple, and warm. As though, now that he had Yuuri in his grasp, he wasn’t willing to let go. 

Yuuri did his best to follow along with what Viktor was saying. Though it was hard to focus. In all honesty he wanted a few minutes to calm down before he was forced to sit through a large dinner with royalty and aristocrats he knew nothing about. But Viktor obviously had other plans. 

Eventually he was led into what had to be a control room. There were panels and flashing boards all through the room. The ceiling was nothing but domed glass. It was a wonder to behold. But For the life of him Yuuri couldn’t fathom why they were there. 

“Um...prince Viktor.”

“Please, Yuuri. Just call me Viktor.” Viktor gave him a warm smile, taking his arm from Yuuri’s and wrapping it around his shoulders. He was warm. So very warm. Yuuri hadn’t realized just how cold he had been. Not enough food, in such a strange and icy world. He snuggled closer to Viktor’s heat gratefully. 

“Alright...Viktor? What are we doing.”

“I had one other thing. Something I thought you’d like to be here to witness.” Viktor looked over to a man Yuuri hadn’t seen before with black hair done up in a strange fashion. Though his bright eyes were kind, and his single note scent or orange blossoms painted him as a beta. “Georgi, please go ahead and send them off.”

“Aye sir!” Georgi gave Viktor a salute before turning to the panel and adjusting his headset. “This is mission control, we’re all set and ready to launch. Sound off!” 

One by one a voice rang through the speaker. Yuuri tried counting, but eventually he couldn’t keep up. They were too fast and too many. Then Georgi was counting down, and before he knew it the sky was a filled with fire as ships launched into the air. 

Yuuri gasped as they raced across the sky, vanishing one after another into the clouds and beyond. “I don’t…” He couldn’t finish his words. Couldn't think. This couldn’t be. Then there were fingers at his chin, tilting his head to up to look into bright blue eyes. 

“I didn’t want to wait any longer. You’re here, and as far as I’m concerned that means the treaty is in effect whether we get married tomorrow or next year.”

Yuuri swayed where he stood, he couldn’t believe it. “So those ships?” 

“Are going to Shin Nippon, right now. Two hundred of our fastest ones.” Viktor ran a gentle finger over the curve of Yuuri’s cheek, though they were far less round that they once had been. “In two months all of your people will be here. They’ll be safe.”

It was swift, how quickly one’s composure could break. He had been so worried all day about looking the part. About not messing up all the work Phichit had done to make him look like something he simply couldn’t feel. No matter how much he tried he couldn’t be an omega who only cared for his looks, or pleasing a mate. His worry for his home, his duty for his people would always come first. He had been foolish to think it was something he should be hiding. 

Tears sprang quickly to his eyes as a shuddering sob crack through his throat. Equal parts disbelief and relief. Viktor’s arms wrapped more firmly around him as tears began to flow in earnest. “Oh Yuuri, Yuuri! Are you alright, dear! I didn’t mean to upset you. Say something.” Viktor spoke frantically in his ear as he rubbed Yuuri’s back through far too many layers of heavy silk. 

Finally, Yuuri could catch his breath, his voice was hoarse though. “I’m alright.” Yuuri laughed, just a hit hysterically. “It’s just. This is the best gift anyone’s ever given me.” Yuuri threw his arms around Viktor neck, burying his face in his shoulder. His tears sill flowed. And he was probably ruining Viktor’s shirt….his own makeup was a lost cause that Phichit was bound to have a fit over when he saw. But Yuuri didn’t care.

Because Viktor held him just as tightly. Speaking kind things into Yuuri’s neck that he couldn’t quite process. But he was just as emotional as Yuuri. For a time Yuuri just wanted to stay there, to be held. Encased in Viktor’s protective, comforting scent. The burden of not knowing the fate of his people lifted. And Yuuri feared he might not be able to walk, or even stand on his own. 

But it was okay. Because Viktor was there. He would take care of Yuuri like he was taking care of Yuuri’s people. 

He had nothing to worry about. Now that Viktor was his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves!!!   
> First day, first story! 
> 
> Every story I have for this week is a standalone. and I hope you enjoyed the first day!   
> I enjoyed this au a lot! And I know some will ask if there will be more...I'm not sure. I could see maaaybe one other chapter. But I'm not sure it'll happen. 
> 
> This is quick, cuz it's the end of the day and I'm exhausted!! But I do really hope you enjoyed it!! Let me know! 
> 
> And stay tuned for tomorrow!!   
> Mating Run/Hunt!! I can't wait to show you what I've got!!


End file.
